


Where We Belong

by maxfax



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Apocalypse, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comfort, Concussions, Dead People, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Multi, New York City, Panic Attacks, Possible Gwen Stacy, Protective Peter Parker, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxfax/pseuds/maxfax
Summary: What if instead of just dropping Peter into the collider, a floating piece of rubble hits Miles which causes him to fall in too?Crisis ensues.





	1. If You're Going, I'm Accidentally Coming With You

Broken buildings and unidentified objects aggressively flew by two lone bodies in the chaos going on underneath New York city. Miles Morales tightly gripped the collar of Peter B. Parker's worn out shirt and couldn't help the reassuring smile gracing his face as he gazed down at Peter. 

"You gotta go home, man." 

Peter reached up and roughly grabbed his wrist, still unsure. The whirring of the portal licked at his dangling ankles, almost pleading with him to go home. "How do I know I'm not just going to mess it all up again?" The poor man furrowed his brows and locked eyes with Miles, looking at him as if he had all the answers. Peter then smiled gently and chuckled, closing his eyes. "Right.. it's a leap of faith.." Miles' smile widened, him and Peter sharing a moment of silence together before the boy released his tight grip on Peter's shirt. They continued to keep eye contact as Peter fell, closer and closer to the portal and it lashed at him, as if angry. 

The moment was abruptly shattered as a large piece of rubble basically smashed into Miles' back, crumbling into thousands of tinier pieces and forcing the boy forward. He let out a panicked yell as he quickly descended towards the interdimensional portal, bubbles of color bursting and popping against his skin. Miles couldn't do anything but twist in the air, but the struggle was futile as he was pulled in. The boy glanced a body, Peter, disappear into the blinding kaleidoscope of color and it didn't take long for Miles to follow suit. 

The sewers of New York were eerily silent aside from the crashing of cement and the screams of the city above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand that this is short, but it's just an idea I had. If this gets enough attention I might continue it.


	2. Different is Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're valid.

Somewhere above, on a tall and proud skyscraper crumbling with old age, the air itself started to crackle. What started as a small circle expanded into a herd of colorful shapes, twisting and turning into each other. Eventually the shapes pushed outwards to make way for a body which was sent tumbling into the hard surface of the roof. 

Peter groaned, sitting up and clutching his head. Gosh, he was tired. He was getting way too old for this crap. Peter looked up to take in his surroundings when he noticed the portal was still open, bubbling angrily. 

The spider heaved himself to his aching feet, taking a second to lean down and dust himself off. He cautiously made his way over to the portal to inspect it. Shouldn't it be gone by now? 

Peter gasped as a small body forced its way out of the portal, colors fading after like steam. He caught a flash of black and red before the body crashed into him, but luckily he caught both of them, planting his feet and catching the legs of the unfortunate guy to have been tossed after him. Peter shook his head and cleared his throat. "You, uh- you okay there-?"

"Ugh..." came his muffled reply. Peter peered down and spotted weirdly familiar shoes...

Wait.

"Miles!??" He dropped the boy's legs in surprise, causing Miles' lower body to collide with the ground with a soft thump. "Okay- ow." 

"Oh, sorry-sorry-" Peter crouched down next to Miles and looked him over, standing back up and offering him a hand. Miles stretched to reach his hand, grabbing it and halfway through pulling the boy up, Peter gasped and let go. "Wait! What the hell are you even doing here!?" Miles fell back to the cement with a grunt. He lied there silently for a few moments then rolled to get up himself. 

"How should I know?" He patted himself down, noting that the portal was now nowhere in sight. "I.. fell." 

"You fell."

"Yes."

"You f e l l?"

"Well something hit me! What was I suppose to do!?" 

"I don't know, swing away??" Peter started pacing back and forth along the edge of the building, running a shaky hand through his hair. "How are we suppose to get you back?" Peter didn't mention that the collider was currently probably tearing itself and Miles' city to ruins.

"Is there like- a King Pin in your dimension we could ask? Or even a crazy scientist lady??" He could tell Miles was trying to keep his cool, but Peter could see how he just barely worried his lip and fingered the fabric of his suit. Miles sighed and trudged over to the edge of the building they were on, brows furrowed. "Wow.. this place really isn't much different from mine." He took in the misplaced billboards and streets.

The older spider came up beside him. "Yep.." he huffed, "..this is my home, alright." There was a large sign over the square nearby, harvesting the words: 'Spider-Man, Gone Missing?' With multiple photos of himself. Hmm..

"Hey, man-" Miles looked up at him, lifting his mask over his forehead, and Peter did the same. "If the collider is still going, shouldn't your place be like- uhm- shouldn't it currently be being sucked into some kind of portal too?" Ah, he's right. 

Peter took another look around before pulling his mask back down. "I should go look around, check for glitching.. things." He jumped off the skyscraper, shouting, "wait here!" Before swinging away.

"Wait..?" The boy grumbled. Miles sure as hell ain't waiting around for Peter. He was in an alternate dimension for goodness sake! 

He pulled his own mask down and didn't hesitate in leaping off the building, gliding across cloud for .5 milliseconds, then plummeting downwards. Miles skidded along the building's side with his feet, almost running, and right when he was a few meters from the cold, unforgiving pavement of New York, he webbed to a nearby light post. That thing was strong. The catch was a strain on his arm, but gosh that was cool.

Miles swung up and landed in a crouch on top of the light post and he heard multiple gasps along the street, some in fear, some in curiosity and amazement. The boy turned towards the sidewalk to gaze at them. Miles grinned underneath his mask and graciously hopped down, trying to perfect Gwen's landings but almost tripping on his shoelaces. He caught himself before he fell, though. Phew. 

The spider boy raised his arms in welcome. "Hey, New York!" He made his way through the crowd that has gathered, shaking hands and giving out fist bumps. Most of them were just confused. 

"Who are you..?" Miles looked down, spotting a small toddler holding her mothers hand.

Miles thought, what's the harm? "Why, its your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!" He proceeded to shoot a web at a stray soda can abandoned on the sidewalk and with a flick of the wrist flung it back to himself, catching it. Again, he heard whispered voices of awe. Miles calmly walked over to a nearby trashcan, dropping the empty soda in and dusting his hands. Then did the same to a cotton candy stand a while away, kneeling down in front of the little girl who asked the previous question and held it out towards her. The girl grinned widely and grabbed at the stick of the floss, but her mother grabbed her shoulders and pulled her daughter back. The woman squinted at Miles.

"Who are you really?" Her daughter looked up at her, matching Miles' stunned expression.

The girl stomped her foot. "He's a Spider-Man, mama!" 

Miles looked around him and for the first time noticed they weren't amazed, they were actually kind of creeped out. Some even wearing expressions of suspicious curiosity and anger. Miles got back to his feet and shrunk into himself nervously, and suddenly he was surrounded on all sides, the crowd making a literal circle around him. Pointing, pointing- they were pointing at him. His breath quickened. Laughing- were they laughing? Of course they were. He couldn't be Spider-Man- he wasn't...was he? Maybe just a sick replacement for the media;; they were angry- how could you? You're nothing- nothing! I'm nothing- I'm-

"HEY!" 

His head snapped up, and he was abruptly aware that he was on the ground, curled up shaking and sweating with his arms over his head. How..? Miles took notice of the wetness of his mask and looked up to find the guy who had just so harshly but kindly interrupted his self deprecation.

"Get away- move! You're hurting him!" He heard a shout and whispers took over the mob, whispers of spider-man spider-man spider-man and wasn't Miles Spider-Man??

A few strangers parted and in came Peter-Peter B. Parker. Peter crouched next to him and lied a gentle hand on his trembling shoulder. Miles heard distant flashes- cameras? Were they taking pictures? Was this just a joke to them- was he just a joke? 

Peter turned to the crowd around them and growled, not hesitating to carefully lift Miles into his arms and web away. To, Miles didn't care. As long as Peter was with him, he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick wrote this up throughout the day!  
> Comments/feedback is appreciated <3


End file.
